What if Saga: The Legendary Super Saiyan
by NewBlood7
Summary: A sequel to my other story. This time Bardock and Fasha confront the Legendary Super Saiyan. Bardock and Fasha soon watch as the stories they were told as kids become a reality.
1. Chapter 1: Reuniting

Guess who's back? Yes I am back and ready to kick some ass. Since you guys have been nice I'm going to give you it earlier. Please enjoy this new story (it's a sequel to What if Saga: The Tree of Might.) Let's get started then.

* * *

Bardock POV

I lied out in the sun as my mind reveled in nostalgia. Alot has happened since the day I joined the Turles Crusher Corps.

We had gathered the Dragon Balls and brought back our killed friends. Shugesh left during the night and I have no idea where he is now. Borgos and Tora decided to live near the river. Fasha and I constructed a house in the middle of the forest.

It's actually quite peaceful. It's good to settle down once in a while. I wished I could see Goku again. I hadn't seen Goku in person for years now.

I had heard news of Goku's triumphs though. All of us had celebrated for hours when we heard he became a Super Saiyan and killed Frieza. I wished I could have seen Frieza's face when he died. Whatever death my son gave that monster wasn't good enough.

Yet I was still happy that Goku killed Frieza. It was only fitting a saiyan kill the almighty Frieza. After that event I haven't heard of Goku. I bet Goku was off saving another race or he's spending time with his wife.

Speaking of that I have actually grown attached to Fasha. The thought of me loving on a woman never even crossed my mind a few years ago. It's funny, but I accidentally fell in love.

Now I couldn't picture my world without Fasha. A few weeks ago we had actually went into town. We cut off our tails and went into a town disguised as humans. No one noticed us not being human. I actually got to experience things different than fighting.

We rode rides and went on top of a giant wheel. I believe it was called a Ferries Wheel. And when no one was looking we took off into the sky and flew together.

Did we have a reason? Did we have a destination? Nope.

We just flew just to fly. I remember spinning in the sky not having a care in the world. It was great; Fasha and I really became close. The funny part was that before this whole thing I thought love was only true in fairy tales. It was meant for someone else but not for me.

Now I know I am in love, there's not a trace or a doubt in my mind. Then I was snapped out of nostalgia.

"Hey Bardock" Fasha said as she walked next to me and sat down.

Fasha leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. This was a normal thing for us.

"Hey babe" I said as I kissed her back on the cheek.

"I have something to tell you" Fasha announced to me.

"Oh really? Let me hear it." I said turning to face her.

Fasha reached into her armor and pulled out something. It was some type of letter.

"What it that?" I asked as I saw the paper in her hand.

"It's from our son" Fasha said as she waved the letter around.

"What does it say?" I said now interested.

"It's an invitation to some type of get together." Fasha said re looking over the letter.

Finally I would be able to see my son again.

"That sounds great. I wonder what they have been up to all this time." I said as I got up from my sitting position.

"Why don't we go find out?" Fasha asked as she winked at me.

Fasha then got up and walked outside. I got up and decided to go tell Borgos and Tora before we left. I walked down to the river and saw Tora and Borgos there. As I arrived I saw Tora sitting next to the river.

"Hey Tora" I said as I leaned on a tree behind him.

"Hello Bardock…" Tora answered me.

"I was waiting for you." Tora said to me.

"I had a question for you" Tora said.

I still leaned on the tree.

"Ask away" I told him.

"What happened when we were dead?" Tora asked.

I never really did tell Tora. After all this time I never told him the truth.

"You wanna know? Okay, Fasha Goku and I worked together and blasted him into dust." I said to him.

Tora quickly turned around to face me.

"You gotta be kidding? No way." Tora said looking at me.

"Yes way" I said smiling.

"Bardock…I had no idea you were that strong." Tora said amazed.

I smiled as I got off the tree.

"Some one who is stronger than King Vegeta you must be a…a…" Tora said as he stuttered on the word.

"A Super Saiyan!" Tora yelled still amazed.

I grinned; Tora really had missed out a lot.

"What if I told you that there was more than one Super Saiyan?" I said still grinning.

"I say you would be pulling my leg, there is no way Bardock." Tora said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Well, Tora you missed a lot since you were gone…" I said to my best friend.

"Allow me to fill you in." I said backing away from my friend.

"Bardock what are you…" Tora said trailing off.

"You might want to brace yourself." I said warning my friend.

My friend stepped back as he knew I was telling the truth.

Time to show him what I learned. I focused my Ki and got ready. I crossed my arms in a blocking position as I slowly gained more energy. Tora's scouter beeped and showed my energy. I didn't need a scouter anymore because I could sense energy but Tora hadn't learned that skill yet.

The scouter smoked as it tried to keep up.

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I focused more energy.

Soon after Tora's scouter blew into pieces from trying to keep up. I felt the change coming. Tora stood there shocked as he saw what I was doing.

Then my hair changed color. My black tint changed a gold.

I saw Tora mouth the words "super saiyan" as my hair changed. Then I was able to stabilize my new form.

"Still think I'm lying?" I said staying in my new form.

Tora was speechless.

I decided that I had surprised him enough and changed back to my normal form.

"Bardock…that is amazing!" Tora said as he stared at me.

"I'm not the only person who could do it." I told my friend.

"What?" Tora shouted in surprise.

"That's right. There is one other who can go Super Saiyan." I said smirking at my friend.

"Who is it?" Tora asked.

"Come with me to a party and find out." I said tempting my friend to go.

"Alright you got me Bardock. I'll come to your party." Tora said smiling.

Then I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Borgos came walking out of the forest. I turned to my friend.

"Another Super Saiyan?" Borgos said raising an eyebrow.

I smiled and nodded at my other friend. Borgos smiled back as he took off into the sky.

"Isn't Fasha coming?" Tora asked.

"You didn't think we would leave without here?" I said to Tora.

"Oh right. You and Fasha are in 'wuv'" Tora said mocking me.

"Oh shut up." I said pushing Tora.

I took off into the sky to join Borgos. Tora staggered from my push and smiled as he flew up to join us.

Then we all took of to the party. A few seconds went by then I ran into Fasha. I waved from the sky to her. Fasha looked up and saw me. She jumped into the air and joined us.

"There you are. What took you so long?" Fasha asked me.

"I was just picking up some friends." I responded to her.

"It seems you care about your friends more then me." Fasha said fake pouting.

"Nothing could be more loved by me then you." I said to her back.

I could hear my friends making gagging noises.

"I heard that!" I yelled turning around to face them.

Tora and Borgos just smiled. Those guys they never change. I shook my head, as I knew they would never change. I kept on flying.

Finally we got to the party. All of us landed as we saw there was no body around. I looked around and saw that Goku was nowhere to be seen also. Where was he? I had to see my son again.

"Hey I'm going to go find Goku." I said to my three of friends.

"You guys go ahead and head to the party" I added.

Then I took off into the sky as I tried to find my son.

It was going to be so great to see my boy again.

* * *

Now our heroes are on their way to reunite with their loved ones. But what challenges will they face? What has changed since they had last met? Find out next time when Bardock and his team meet up with the Z fighters again.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Bonds

Here's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Fasha POV

All of us flew as we tried to find this so called 'party.' I personally just wanted to find Bulma again; we had a lot of catching up to do.

Then we finally saw the party.

It was located next to a patch of cherry blossom trees. Krillin was up on the stage singing. I listened as I heard that Krillin was a terrible singer.

"Oh I just wanna be…" Krillin said singing awfully.

I saw Bulma sitting in the grass. As I walked closer I heard Bulma's father and mother talking.

"He's fantastic" Mrs. Briefs said still having her eyes closed, like usual.

"I guess that's one way to put it" Mr. Briefs responded still having a cigarette in his mouth.

I tapped Bulma on the shoulder. Bulma turned around and saw me.

"Fasha! Hey, it's been so long." Bulma said hugging me.

I hugged my friend back.

"So how have you been?" I asked Bulma.

"You know I've been good. A lot has changed though." Bulma said scratching her head.

"Oh really? Like what?" I said interested.

Bulma giggled as she thought about it.

"Well, I'm a mother now." Bulma said smiling.

"Really? That's great Bulma!" I said happy.

Then I saw that she had a baby in her arms.

"Ah aren't you cute." I said playing with the baby.

The baby laughed as I tickled his stomach. Then I turned my attention back to Bulma.

"So who's the lucky man?" I asked leaning in.

Bulma blushed as she heard the question.

"Well…" She said still embarrassed.

"Come on you can tell me." I said trying to get an answer.

Bulma blushed as she pointed to someone leaning against a tree.

I looked closer as I saw it was a saiyan…then I realized it wasn't any saiyan.

It was Prince Vegeta!

I almost fell over. Him? Wow, now that surprised me.

"That's great." I said still wondering how on earth that relationship happened.

"How could anyone possibly think this was good?" A boy in a blue jacket asked.

I turned and faced the boy. The boy had purple hair; he was obviously a saiyan.

I heard Master Roshi cheering in the audience, as everyone around him didn't share the same feeling. Great, not only was this old man a pervert but he was also an alcoholic.

Vegeta started getting very irritated as I latterly saw the veins bulging out of his head.

"I just can't stand it any longer" The angry prince said.

Then as soon as he said that Krillin stopped. I wondered why and then saw something loom overhead as my question was answered.

Borgos turned around and quickly shot at the aircraft. The blast did nothing and bounced off the hard exterior.

This thing was strange. It couldn't be any ship of Frieza's; Frieza had been killed.

Then the ship landed and I saw the door to the ship open.

This was going to get ugly.

Bardock POV

I flew around the town as I saw many buildings.

The cherry blossoms got in the way as I tried to push them away from my face. Why would Goku be in such an area like this?

I didn't think Goku went into town often, or that I knew of. Well a lot could change in that time period. I saw a giant line and figured Goku would be in there.

I flew past the line as people yelled "No cuts!" and "What are you doing?"

Then I flew up and was going to open a door when I heard a voice.

"We always hoped our Gohan would be a great scholar." Chi Chi said to somebody.

Who were we?

"And we have done our best to provide our son with a stable home environment filled with reinforcement and healthy learning" Chi Chi said.

What the hell is a Scholar?

"Oh it's King Kai. Hey King Kai, how's it going?" Goku said after Chi Chi finished.

Their Goku goes talking to that person again.

Who ever that guy was he knew what he was talking about.

"No way I can't leave right now. I'm stuck in a very important interview with Chi Chi." Goku tried to explain to the voice.

It didn't sound that important to me, what ever this 'scholar' thing was it could wait.

"Plus she said if I didn't answer the questions like she wanted me to she said I wouldn't get any diner or desert tonight." Goku said.

Always thinking about food, he really was a true saiyan.

"That's terrible!" Goku yelled out loud.

I took this chance to open the door and run in. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Terribly excited to send Gohan to your school that is." Chi Chi said trying to cover up Goku's outburst.

"Yes, and mister Goku what are your hobbies?" A man asked.

I tried to open the door again, still no luck.

"Right let me see, my hobbies are umm. Read…" Goku said obviously distracted.

"And sports." Chi Chi said finishing his sentence.

That was it! I put actual force into the door and the door easily came off its hinges. I burst into the room as everyone looked at me.

"I heard everything." I said to Goku.

"Alright lets go" My son said to me.

Then Goku put two fingers on his forehead and we both teleported away.

Fasha POV

As the door opened tons of men flooded the field. I could hear Krillin continue to sing completely ignoring the threats. The purple haired saiyan ran up and so did Gohan and Oolong. Vegeta tilted his head up as faced the army. For me these guys wouldn't be a problem but everyone else I wasn't sure. The men stopped at Vegeta and knelt on one knee.

"Sire" One soldier spoke.

Why did they call him sire? These obviously were not saiyan warriors.

"What's the meaning of this?" Vegeta asked as he stood up.

There was no way I was going to bow to Vegeta. If he wanted me to bow to him then he could forget it.

"At last we have found you, Prince Vegeta." A darker skin male said as he pushed through the crowd.

He wore a cape that covered the right side of his body and had a scar on his eye which caused his left eye to be closed shut. The armor he wore was distinctly saiyan.

The soldiers parted ways as they let the strange man through. The man then kneeled as he came to Vegeta.

Why were they treating Vegeta like a king? He was only a prince.

"You're a saiyan, aren't you?" Vegeta asked while he smirked.

"Yes I am Paragus." The one called Paragus said.

I could still hear Krillin singing in the background even though no one was listening to him anymore.

Paragus eh? Meeting another saiyan was going to be interesting.

Bardock POV

Both of us teleported and we both fell onto a table. I heard a guy screamed in shock of us appearing. Then the man suddenly stopped yelled and coughed into his hand casually.

"Oh well Goku well that was quick" The blue skinned man said.

"Why are you dressed in a suit?" The blue man said.

That was actually a good question. Goku laughed at the blue man's questions.

"Wait a sec" Goku said as he jumped out of his clothes.

"Aw now that's better" Goku said as he landed.

"Tell me about it" I said to my son.

"It's so good to be back in my regular clothes again." Goku said patting his clothes.

"Alright time to get down to business." The blue man said to my son.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked the blue man me.

"I could ask you the same question." The blue man said turning around to face me.

"Oh Bardock this is King Kai." Goku explained.

"So this is the guy who talks in your head eh?" I said examining the short male.

"And King Kai this is my father, Bardock" Goku said introducing me.

"Goku's father? So you are the person I had heard about. The other Kais have told me a lot about you." King Kai said.

I was that famous?

"It's a pleasure to meet you" King Kai said to me.

"It's the same for me." I responded to him.

Time to finally see what this was about.

Fasha POV

I wonder how this saiyan was able to survive? What was the strategy he took to avoid Frieza?

"I've come to graceusly ask you to be the king of our new planet. Its name is New Vegeta, in your honor." Paragus said to Vegeta.

Vegeta, a king? No way, if anyone deserved to be a king it was Bardock or Goku.

"What? A new planet Vegeta?" Vegeta asked in shock.

"Yes my lord and at long last we can once again show the entire universe the strength…the strength of our forgotten race. The mightiest race, the Saiyans!" Paraus explained.

It would be good to have my home again, but I doubt this new planet would be like my old home.

"With you as our leader we will build an unstoppable empire." Pargus said gesturing to everyone.

"Hail Vegeta!" All the soldiers yelled.

Vegeta just grunted and walked away.

"Of course we will have to stop the Legendary Super Saiyan, my lord." Paragus added.

"Only you can do this." Paragus said.

Legendary Super Saiyan? I thought Goku was the only Super Saiyan.

Vegeta then stopped in his tracks. Pargus was playing to his pride.

"You found the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes he's wreaking havoc all around the south galaxy with his awesome power. At his currant pase even our new planet Vegeta, that we have strived so hard to rebuild for you will be destroyed." Pargus explained.

That thing really did sound like a monster.

"Father you are not going to fall for such a story. Are you?" The purple hair saiyan said running up to Vegeta.

This kid was also Bulma's child? Bulma didn't tell me she had two children.

"Paragus lead the way." Vegeta said completely ignoring his son.

"Father!" The boy yelled.

"Listen to me" The boy, said trying to get his father to listen.

Paragus just blocked his way.

"Of course you are welcome too, Prince Trunks." Paragus said leaning in to the boy.

"After all, you are royal blood." Paragus said to Trunks.

Trunks just snorted at the dark man. I turned and saw that Borgos was already flying into the ship.

"What about Bardock?" I asked Tora.

"I don't know, Fasha. But if we don't stop this thing it will wipe everything out." Tora said back to me.

Then Tora walked inside. Was I really willing to leave Bardock?

I knew that Bardock would want me to go. I walked inside as I made my decision. As I walked by I saw the drunken Roshi trying to get in but being restrained by Krillin, Oolong and Gohan.

Then as I sat inside the ship I saw that the door was going to close. Roshi and everyone holding him down slid as gravity took over.

Then seconds before the door was ready to close the boy called Trunks jumped in, just in the nick of time. Then I felt the spacecraft take off as we left Earth. I turned my back to the door was I walked off.

Hanging around with royalty? I had never even been associated with royal blood. The only time I ever got to see royal blood was when they walked by.

I never hung around them or even talked to them. A low class talking to a higher class would be suicide.

I guess I would have to be around higher classes, even if I didn't want to.

As we all walked in the ship we stopped when we ran into somebody.

It was another saiyan. Vegeta walked and stopped when he saw the same thing we did.

The saiyan was smaller but he wore saiyan armor. His armor was a brown red color and he had a blue scouter on.

"Vegeta! It's been so long." The saiyan said to Vegeta.

"Humph." Vegeta responded.

So this kid somehow knew Vegeta.

"Vegeta you know this kid?" I said turning around to face Vegeta.

"Yes I do." Vegeta said still frowning. "His name is Tarble…and he's my brother."

* * *

Tarble has now entered the scene. What is Vegeta's brother doing here? How will Vegeta react to his brother being here? Find out next time when our heroes learn more about this mysterious new saiyan.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Home

Sorry about how long this chapter is.

* * *

Bardock POV

My son really knew how to eat. The dishes pilled up quickly. I just grabbed a small piece of food off Goku's plate. I was really hungry but I was trying to change my image of brutal ruthless hungry warrior.

"So there is a super saiyan in the south galaxy?" Goku asked as he stopped eating.

"Actually he's already torn up most of the south galaxy and it appears he's on course to the north next. That's our galaxy you know." King Kai said as the dishes were moved so you could see his head.

Sounds tough, but I bet I'm tougher.

"Oh" Goku said as he looked at the blue alien.

"And what I'm really afraid of, Goku, is that he might be stronger than you." King Kai said.

Goku got really excited from this. Having an opponent stronger than you is a great challenge. I actually was getting pretty excited also.

"Really? That's so amazing!" Goku said excited.

"This is not the time to be excited, this is in the really bad category Goku." King Kai said killing both of our joys.

"Oh right." Goku said as he got up from the table.

Goku then did some stretches and got back up.

"Where do I go to find him King Kai?" Goku asked.

I walked next to Goku as I figured it was time to go.

"I'm not sure." King Kai answered back.

"Hey I thought you Kais were supposed to know everything." Goku said informing me of there great powers.

"It depends on my mood. All I know is that he's somewhere in the south galaxy." King Kai explained.

"Just use your Instant Transmission" King Kai said.

So Goku knew a move called Instant Transmission that was new. I couldn't wait to see the move.

"Yeah, then I can just search for his energy." Goku said.

Goku then put his fingers on his head. Oh I see, the move that he did earlier was the Instant Transmission. That's actually pretty handy. As we sat there nothing happened.

"Umm Goku?" I asked confused. Goku then noticed something.

"Uh King Kai can you tell me which way is south again?" Goku said.

He really didn't know which way was south? I heard dishes shatter as they were dropped. I put my hand in my face. King Kai pointed in the direction of south.

"Okay I'll search that way then." Goku said.

Goku then put his fingers on his head again. This time it better work.

"Got it. It's weak but that is definitely saiyan energy alright." Goku said as he found energy.

Saiyan energy, wait a second…Fasha, Borgos, and Tora!

"Goku hold on a second I…" I said trying to explain.

"Not now Goku is trying to concentrate." King Kai said scolding me.

"See ya soon. Take care" Goku said as we both warped away.

It was like we were running through space. I had never felt this; this was amazing!

Then we appeared on a strange planet. The whole planet was in ruins; obviously the Legendary Super Saiyan had been here.

This guy really was strong. But I wasn't afraid; I just felt a great sense of urgency.

Fasha POV

I couldn't believe it! Vegeta had a brother.

"Vegeta you didn't tell us you had a brother" Krillin said to Vegeta.

"Tarble is weak and a disgrace to the saiyans." Vegeta said coldly.

Tarble looked sadly at Vegeta.

"I am Fasha." I said sticking out my hand to Tarble.

"A saiyan women? That's amazing." Tarble said as he excitedly turned to look at me.

Tarble examined me from head to toe.

"You even have the most beautiful purple eyes. I had never seen a saiyan with purple eyes before." Tarble said complementing me.

"Oh stop." I said waving my hand as I my face turned bright red.

Tarble smiled as he saw that he wasn't the only gentle saiyan here.

"I'm Krillin" Krillin said introducing himself.

"This is Gohan, another saiyan like you." Krillin said gesturing to Gohan.

"And this is Master Roshi and Oolong." Krillin said.

"You were right Fasha is beautiful, eh what am I saying all women are beautiful." Roshi said as he hung on me obviously still drunk.

"That's very nice Roshi." I said as I peeled the old man off of me.

Tarble laughed as he saw the event.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Tarble said politely.

"Why is Tarble here, Paragus?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

"Well you see my lord your father was killed almost 30 years ago. So we need all of the last remaining members of your family to rule new Vegeta." Paragus explained.

"It is the way all kingdoms are ruled." Paragus added.

"Fine just don't get in my way Tarble." Vegeta said as he walked away with Paragus following him.

How could Tarble put up with him?

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw somebody. It was short and female.

"Who's that?" I asked as I pointed to the person hiding behind Tarble.

"It's okay Gure, there's no need to be shy." Tarble said to the person behind him.

The small women walked out from behind Tarble and this is when I got a good glace at her.

She had white skin, wore a one piece dress and she had completely black eyes.

"Aw she's adorable." I said as I saw the small lady.

Gure blushed at my complement.

"Everyone, this is Gure…my wife." Tarble said.

Tarble was married, that was wonderful

"Go on, say hi." Tarble said as he edged her out.

"As Tarble already said my name is Gure. It is nice to meet all of you." Gure said bowing.

All of us bowed back as we showed our respects.

"Yay! More women!" Roshi cheered.

I just glared at Roshi.

"Does she have good boobs? Can I play puffu puffu with them?" Roshi said as everyone held him back again.

"Well um…we should probably get going." Tarble said trying to ignore the perverted old man.

"Ladies first." Tarble said politely.

"Thank you." I said to the petite saiyan.

As I walked by I stopped and smacked Master Roshi across the face.

Then I continued to walk as Gure walked next to me.

Then we felt an impact, as I knew we landed. Both Gure and I walked to the door as everyone followed behind us.

Vegeta and Paragus were at the door. I looked and saw that there were hover cars in front of the door.

"In this car Vegeta" Paragus said opening the door for the King.

"Tarble, Gure…care to join us." Paragus said gesturing to the car.

"Okay, but where are the others going to go?" Tarble asked caring about us.

"This car is reserved for royal blood only, everyone else will ride in the other car." Paragus said pointing at another car.

I wouldn't like being separated but I knew that I would have to listen to them.

I jumped into the other car as Tarble and Gure joined Vegeta and Paragus.

Soon Gohan, Krillin, Oolong and Roshi joined me in the other car. Then the door opened as we were let through to the new planet Vegeta.

As we drove out into the new planet I could see it resembled the old planet Vegeta but it still wasn't home.

They could never replace the home I used to know.

"Uh why is it all spinning. Make it stop." Roshi said complaining.

"I'm so hung over." Roshi said hanging over the side of the car.

That's what that old man deserved.

"I told you, you should have taken it easy." Oolong said rubbing the old man's back.

Gohan laughed as he heard what was going on.

We drove off until I saw a house. As we arrived there was a crowd of people.

"Hail Vegeta!" The men shouted.

"These men have gathered here from the far reaches of the universe. They are here to serve you, King Vegeta." Paragus said to the newly appointed king.

All of us got out of the car and walked into the house.

There was a tall but blissful saiyan. Another saiyan? This was very strange.

"My only son is at your service my lord." Paragus told Vegeta.

"I am Broly." The saiyan said.

He was acting really strange, like he was lacking emotions.

"So I guess you are a saiyan as well." Vegeta said.

"Yes sir" Broly said simply.

"What is with all the saiyan's here?" Oolong asked.

"I mean we already have all of Bardock's group, Goku, Vegeta, and his brother, Trunks, and now Paragus and your son?" Oolong said scared.

"As if I wasn't afraid of saiyan's already." Oolong added.

Borgos and Tora turned to pig.

"Maybe you're just too weak." Tora said to the pig with a smile.

Then Master Roshi crawled on the ground as he complained some more.

"Your majesty!" Someone shouted.

Everyone turned around as they heard the voice.

"Your majesty the super saiyan has appeared on planet Tonacama." The soldier said while he bowed on one knee.

"What?" Vegeta said.

"Alright I'm going to take care of this super saiyan freak right now." Vegeta said rushing off to battle.

"Broly come with me." Vegeta commanded as Broly followed him.

"Father! We have to collect more intelliegence before we act. It's too dangerous." Trunks said.

"The only danger is standing against me, Broly hurry up." Vegeta said angry.

"I agree with your son." Tarble said joining in.

"I second that, we shouldn't be stupid." I said agreeing with Tarble and Trunks.

Vegeta continued to walk as he ignored all three of us.

"No father…" Trunks said.

Tarble looked at the ground. I knew Tarble cared about Vegeta but I don't think Vegeta shared the same feeling.

Paragus smiled as he saw them take off. Vegeta was going to get slaughtered.

"If he comes back in pieces don't come crying to me." I said as I walked away angry.

Everyone looked at me as I walked deeper into the house. I walked out onto the balcony as Oolong and Roshi sat there.

"Gosh he's leaving already. Vegeta's impatience makes me sick some times." Oolong same.

"For once I actually agree with you Oolong." I said.

"Typical oh and that medicine you gave me really helped." Roshi said.

"Except for some reason I have a headache I can't shake." Roshi said.

Oolong turned to Roshi and laughed.

As I sat up on the balcony I saw three figures fly across the sky. I better go see what they are doing.

"See ya." I said as I jumped off the balcony and flew after them.

I followed them until I saw that they stopped at a ruined city.

"Those cities we saw from space are nothing but ruins." Trunks said as I flew closer.

"Yeah, I wonder why that Paragus guy would build a city in a run down place like this." Gohan said.

Gohan made a good point, why build on a destroyed planet?

"What's that over there?" Krillin asked as he saw something in the distance.

"It looks like they are pumping some type of energy from underground." Trunks observed.

"Why would they need to do that?" Gohan asked.

I flew up next to them as I heard them talk.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

"Oh hi grandma Fasha" Gohan said to me.

"So pipes eh? Interesting." I said looking at the pipes.

"Wait I got it…they sent it to the palace." Krillin said giving a guess.

"It's the only place I saw that had plants growing." Krillin said with good observing skills.

We flew down and saw tons of aliens working.

"I'm sorry we are not goofing off. Grandpa's not feeling too well." The alien child said as we all landed.

"It's okay, we are not your bosses or anything like that." Gohan explained.

"It seems kind pointless to build anything on a destroyed planet." Gohan said.

"It is pointless, we were brought here after the super saiyan destroyed everything on our planet." The child explained.

"We work all day and they hardly feed us." The child said.

"That's horrible." I said as I believed the kid.

"Those saiyan's are heartless." The child said.

I had to admit Bardock and I used to be pretty heartless.

But we had changed; I refuse for us to become a dictatorship like Frieza.

As the child was trying to lift a heavy object a soldier slid down and kicked the kid.

"Get back to work, stop fooling around." The soldier said, as he was about to whip the kid.

I got in the way, as he was about to bring the whip down. I blocked the whip strike with my forearm.

Then Gohan flew by and hit the soldier in the leg.

"Good job Gohan." I said giving a thumbs up to him.

Then the soldier on the ground blew a whistle to alert others. Soon other soldiers came down the slopes and towards us. Tons of soldiers surrounded Gohan and I. The soldier on the ground smirked thinking he had won.

"Hey if I were one of you guys I wouldn't even think of messing with us." Krillin said to the fallen soldier.

Then Krillin punched the air in defiance. All of the soldiers backed away as they started to digress.

Gohan and I stood there as I watched the men flee. Krillin laughed and then punched the air some more.

I rolled my eyes at how tough Krillin thought he was.

Then out of nowhere Goku and Bardock appeared.

What!

Krillin couldn't stop in time as he punched Goku in the face.

Bardock heard the hit and quickly turned around and grabbed Krillin by the arm. Bardock tossed Krillin over his shoulder and Krillin hit the ground. Then Bardock assessed his attacked and realized it was Krillin.

"Oh whoops. Sorry Krillin." Bardock said as he helped him back up.

"I guess I deserved that." Krillin said as he straightened out his back.

"Goku what are you doing here?" Krillin asked.

"I'm not sure really, I was just following a saiyan's energy." Goku explained.

"What are you guys doing here?" Goku asked.

"Vegeta was asked to destroy this legendary super saiyan and we had some extra flyier miles to spend." Krillin said crossing his arms.

"Really? I guess King Kai talked to him as well." Goku said sitting on the ground.

"How good of you to come Kakarot or as you know preferred to be called Goku." Paragus said as he stood over the crater we were in.

Goku got up from his sitting position to look at the man.

"Hey how do you know that name? You must be a saiyan." Goku said pointing at Paragus.

"Yes and you must be Bardock's son." Paragus said referring to Bardock who was only a few feet away.

"Do you know this guy?" Bardock whispered to me as he heard Paragus mention his name.

"I have never seen this guy up until a few hours ago." I whispered back to Bardock.

"Now would our guest care to have some diner?" Paragus said.

Goku glared at the man.

Then Goku's facial expression changed.

"Are you kidding? That sounds fantastic." Goku said happily.

Bardock POV

Then we all flew back to the palace.

"Take your time, enjoy and let me know if you need anything." Paragus said as he left the room.

Paragus seems to know whom Kakaraot and I am.

Does that mean he knows Fasha is the mother? Maybe he does. I hoped he doesn't, we have always been secret about our relationship. I didn't want anyone in my personal life but Fasha and Goku.

As soon as Paragus left the room Oolong and Roshi jumped across the table and ate.

"Well it's not Paragus." Goku said trying to determine whom the legendary super saiyan was.

"Now if I was that super saiyan where would I be right now?" Goku said thinking out loud.

"Hey I'm gonna be all over your food if you don't eat." Oolong said to Goku.

"Now way I'm starving here." Goku said back.

I turned and saw that Fasha was already digging in.

"It's that good is it?" I said leaning to her.

"Hey I haven't eaten in awhile." Fasha said back to me.

"Fare enough." I said laughing a bit.

Tora POV

I was stuck baby-sitting the other people. I wished I could be with Bardock, well yet again I didn't want to see Fasha and Bardock flirting with each other. It kind made me jealous that I didn't have a special someone.

"So it was Paragus who tore up your planet." Vegeta's son said to the little alien kid.

"No, it was not Paragus" The kid said back.

"It was bigger, bigger and stronger." The kid said while stuffing his face.

It was kinda hard to make out what he said because of his chewing.

"Hey slow down you guys, you're gonna pop." Gohan told them.

"No we wont" The kid argued back.

Oh god why did I get stuck handling kids. Kids annoyed me some times.

"And it couldn't be Broly, that guys a toothpick." Trunks said only evaluating Broly based on size.

That teen had to look beyond mere image. If he thought that way in battle he would be toast.

"Your father is a much better warrior then you." I said to Vegeta's son.

"What's with you?" Trunks questioned back.

"Ever since you go here all you did was sit in the corner." Trunks pointed out.

"Listen kid." I said getting up.

"I'm not sure if you knew this, but we hate royalty." I said to him.

"The least time I spend around elite snobs like your father the better." I said as Borgos nodded in agreeing with me.

"Well well well" A voice said from near the door.

I turned around and instantly was surprised by who it was.

"Shugesh!" I shouted in surprise.

"Hey Tora, Borgos." Shugesh said turning to us.

"Shugesh what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You know…my job." Shugesh said angry with us for some reason.

"What are you talking about, Shugesh?" I asked confused.

"I'm talking about how you guys are slackers!" Shugesh yelled as the children coward away from the saiyan.

"Slackers? What do you mean?" I yelled back at him.

"Guess what I've been doing all this time? Taking over planets." Shugesh explained.

"Like saiyan's are supposed to." Shugesh said.

Was he implying we were soft?

"You still follow that stupid code." I said to my teammate.

"Yes I do. And I even got promoted for doing so." Shugesh informed me.

"Oh yeah. By who?" I asked.

"Paragus promoted me to the commander of the saiyan army." Shugesh explained.

"Now I take direct orders from King Vegeta." Shugesh said.

"Shugesh you sell out!" I yelled in his face.

Shugesh wiped the spit off his face.

"That's why you are a low class." Shugesh said as he exited from the room.

I panted as my rage subsided.

Borgos stared as he saw the same thing happen.

There was silence.

I walked out of the room without saying another word.

Fasha POV

Diner was great. I almost forgot how good food tasted.

Bardock and I walked down the hall as we held hands together. Suddenly Paragus and Vegeta came walking down the hall as well Bardock quickly let go of my hand in an attempt to keep our relationship hidden from them.

"Darn it how am I supposed to destroy this thing if you can't even tell me where it is." Vegeta said angry.

"We are working as hard as we can, around the clock. Just give us a little more time, sire." Paragus pleaded.

Obviously Vegeta's mission didn't go too well.

"Hey Vegeta" Goku said as Vegeta walked by.

"I don't remember seeing you on the guest list." Vegeta responded with a smile.

"Oh come on Vegeta, it's not like you are having any better luck finding the super saiyan." Goku said.

"It won't be long before we catch him and when we do he's mine and he's dead." Vegeta said confident.

"Stay out of my way clown." Vegeta said insulting Goku.

Then Vegeta walked away.

"Well bye then I guess I'll see ya around then." Goku said friendly.

I saw Tarble come out of a room as he heard to commotion. Tarble watched as he saw Vegeta angrily stomp by.

"You know him?" I asked Goku.

"Vegeta? Oh yeah we go way back." Goku told me.

Goku, a low class warrior, friends with the King? Is that even possible?

Paragus glared at Goku and then walked by. Then a look of concentration appeared on Goku's face as he turned to face Broly.

"Goku?" Bardock said as he turned around also.

Broly clenched his fist and his body shook. Then the light on his headband glowed as it looked like he was being restrained.

I turned around and saw Paragus there. Paragus stuck out his hand to reveal a strange light on his hand.

"Behave Broly" Paragus said creepily.

I could feel energy rising. This was not good.

Both of them were going to destroy each other. Then Roshi came out of nowhere and complained some more to Paragus distracting him.

Then just like that the energies died out.

I turned back to Broly and saw that his face was again in a state of bliss. Then Broly walked away.

Bardock and I looked as we saw Broly slowly walk away.

Then Paragus apologized and walked away also.

All of us went back to our rooms.

This was really getting strange.

Bardock POV

I said good night to Fasha as she closed the door to her room. I looked around and saw that there was nobody else, good.

I rushed off as I tried to find Paragus again. This was too strange for my taste.

I needed answers, now.

I walked and slowly opened a door that I saw Paragus walked through. As I walked through the room I saw strange objects.

"That's it, my test are complete." A weird scientist said as he slithered up to Paragus trailing a long list of paper.

"Now if you would slowly remove the apparatuses from your wrist." The scientist said.

Paragus angrily threw off the device from his wrist. As he did so something burst out of the scientist hands. It was the thing I saw earlier.

"Well?" Pargus asked impatiently.

"I'm telling you the results are the same as last time according to the computer data the remote is still functioning properly." The scientist explained.

"The reports are consistant it's possible that Broly may just be acting out on his own. You're his father Paragus I'm afraid it's now up to you to control the power of your son." The scientist told him.

So Broly was strong, I knew it. That energy Broly displayed was amazing.

"No, fix it!" Paragus barked at the squid thing.

"How can I fix what just isn't broken?" The scientist said making a good counter argument.

Paragus just left the room with out answering him.

I had to get out of here. The scientist turned his back and I slowly creped towards the door.

As I was about to open the door I saw the scientist turn around.

The scientist saw me as I tried to get out. I quickly disappeared but I knew the scientist had seen me already.

I reappeared around a corner.

What had I just witnessed?

* * *

With that Bardock had found out Paragus's dark secret. Did the scientist actually see him? Will Paragus find out about this? What will everyone else think? Can Bardock possibly be able to stop this monster in time? Find out next time when a brawl no one ever expected happens.


	4. Chapter 4: Revealed Intentions

What time is it? Update time!

* * *

Bardock POV

I ran through the palace as I had a bad feeling. I had seen something I wasn't supposed to see.

As I ran through the hallway I ran into somebody.

It was Shugesh!

"Shugesh what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You haven't heard? I got promoted." Shugesh said pointing to himself.

"I work for King Vegeta now." Shugesh informed me.

My eyes got big, as I knew why he was here.

"That's right Bardock. I have orders from King Vegeta to kill you." Shugesh said walking to me.

"You don't want to do this Shugesh." I said warning him.

"Sorry Bardock, but you always taught me to follow orders." Shugesh said as he charged at me.

I jumped out of the window and landed on the ground as Shugesh followed me.

We were both outside as I threw a punch to try and stunned him. Shugesh took the hit as he got back up.

Shugesh took my legs out with a clean punch. As I fell Shugesh stoke his leg out and I fell on top of it.

The pain went through my body as I got up into the air and shot a blast at the ground.

The blast blinded Shugesh as I came down and tackled my teammate.

I had Shugesh on the ground, as I was about to beat the living shit out of him. But I hesitated as I was going to. I couldn't wail on my teammate like that. Shugesh looked up at me and smiled.

"You have gotten soft Bardock." Shugesh said smugly as he shot a blast point blank at me.

The heat radiated off my chest as the blast it me.

I flew backwards as my chest plate took the hit. I fell on my back as I felt the pain. I tried to get up but Shugesh came up and put his foot down on top of me.

I stared up into my friends face as he looked back at me. I saw myself standing there.

It was how I used to be cold, heartless, showing no mercy.

Shugesh hit took his foot off me and kicked me into the air.

As I tried to defend myself in the air Shugesh came up and barraged me with punches and kicks. Shugesh hit hard and the punches landed perfectly on my body, none of them missed.

I continued to try and block but it was useless.

I wasn't going to hurt my friend. I continued to take the hits as Shugesh knocked me backwards with a very strong hit.

"What's wrong why don't you fight back?" Shugesh asked.

"Is that a part of Earth's customs also? Haha." Shugesh said laughing.

"No wonder you are so weak, you are a lower class." Shugesh said smiling.

I wasn't going to take this anymore.

"Enough!" I yelled in rage.

Shugesh felt my energy.

It was time to end this.

I raised my Ki as Shugesh stood there. I felt the transformation beginning.

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I tried to enter my form.

The smile on Shugesh's disappeared then shortly after I saw his scouter explode on his face. My hair changed to gold as I saw Shugesh sit there in surprise.

"What? What is this?" Shugesh asked in astonishment.

I stared up as I finished my transformation.

"A super saiyan!" Shugesh yelled out.

I moved hyper fast and struck Shugesh in the face.

Shugesh's face took the hit full on as he lost control and fell out of the sky.

The fall wouldn't end this fight.

As Shugesh fell I came around to his side and kicked him the ribs. Shugesh yelled in pain as my foot made contact.

Then Shugesh flew off and rammed into a pile of rocks. Shugesh fell off the rocks as gravity made him fall to the ground.

I turned back to normal form as I saw that this fight was over.

I flew back into the palace and walked back to my room.

I opened the door and then closed it shut. It was finally time to get some sleep.

Fasha POV

I was woken up as I heard crashes echoing through the palace.

"What's going on?" I asked as I rubbed my eye.

Then I remembered that Bardock wasn't sleeping next to me.

I knocked on Bardock's door and there was no answer.

Come on Bardock. This is the worst time you could no answer, still nothing.

He must have done something during the night.

Sometimes he makes me so mad.

I walked back into my room and got on my battle armor. Then I rushed out into the all way as I tried to find out what is going on.

There was an explosion outside of the palace.

"What's going on?" Tarble asked as he ran out to where I was.

I looked closely and saw that Broly was taking Goku.

"Broly is attacking Goku!" I yelled to Tarble and Gure.

"We gotta go help them." Tarble said back.

All of us ran through the hall when somebody stopped us.

"Wait!" A voice yelled.

A tentacle grabbed me around the neck from behind as it tried to restrain me.

"We shouldn't intervene." The squid like alien said.

I wasn't going to let this guy tell me what to do.

I bit down on the tenticle that held me back. The squid person let go as he felt me bite down. As I was let go I continued to run outside.

I heard Tarble kick the squid guy then he joined up next to me.

"You know for being Vegeta's brother you aren't so bad." I said to the young male.

Tarble looked and me and then just smiled.

The moment faded as we entered outside. There were green energy balls flying in all directions.

What was Broly doing? The forest was being torn up and caught on fire.

All of us took off in the direction thinking we could help.

As we flew in the sky I saw Tora, Borgos and Bardock converging on the same spot. Bardock flew next to me as he saw me.

"At this rate I won't be able to catch up on my beauty sleep." I said to Bardock.

"Trust me babe you don't need an more beauty sleep." Bardock said complementing me.

Then a stray energy ball got our attention and broke up the moment.

All of us moved out of the way of the killer ball's path. When I looked back there he was. Broly was floating over the water, his energy causing the tides to ripple.

"I knew that Trunks kid was wrong." Tora said as we came to a stop.

His power was so great it was causing steam to come off the water and form a sphere around him.

I heard multiple crashing noises as Tarble, Tora and Borgos' scouters overloaded and blew into pieces.

This was amazing. I could see his energy and I could also see that we completely underestimated Broly's power.

His power could be enough to be…a super saiyan.

Broly's layed back expression now changed into one of anger.

"Die Kakarot" Broly said as water droplets fell next to his face.

Then Broly charged at Goku again. Goku kicked Broly across the face but after the attack Broly just turned around still having blood near his lip.

Broly smiled and licked the blood off his lip.

"Ewww that was completely unnecessary. Disgusting." Goku said as he saw Broly's action.

Then green energy formed in Broly's hand as he launched a barrage of blast.

Goku dodged out of the way and Bardock and the others did the same.

The blasts hit the water with great power and exploded. Bardock charged at Broly but Broly hit first and sent Bardock flying.

Borgos grabbed him from behind trying to restrain him and Tora came in for an attack. Broly easily broke out of Borgos grip and caused an explosive wave.

Borgos and Tora were knocked back as they stood no match against Broly's amazing power.

Goku came up and hit Broly in the face hard. Broly only moved his head to the side from the force.

Broly didn't even flinch from the attack! Goku saw that it did nothing and flipped over Broly.

Broly turned around and got angry.

Broly yelled as his power raised even more.

"That's the energy I was following." Goku said stunned.

Wasn't Goku following the legendary super saiyan? That means…oh shit.

Broly yelled more as I now got scared to confront this monster.

"Fasha!" Bardock yelled as he landed next to me.

"He's the legendary super saiyan?" I said still in shock.

"I should have told you earlier." Bardock said solemnly.

"But I can say I'm sorry later right now…" Bardock said as Paragus flying to the scene cut him off.

Oh great what was Paragus going to try and do?

"Broly cut this out." Paragus said sticking out a device.

"Stop it son I command you." Paragus said to Broly.

Broly continued yelling as he ignored his father's wishes.

This isn't working.

"Listen to what your father is telling you. Cam down, please." Goku said trying to calm Broly down.

"It isn't working son." Bardock said trying to speak over the yelling.

"Stop it, stop it Broly!" Paragus commanded.

Then the gem in the headband glowed a green color. Broly seemed to calm down as Paragus gained control. "What?" Goku said in surprise as he saw Paragus subdue Broly.

"Let's get you back to the palace, my son." Paragus said walking up to Broly.

"How did that work?" I whispered to Bardock.

"I'll explain it to you later." Bardock said back.

Tarble and the others arrived as they saw Paragus and Broly flying away.

"He scares me." Gure said terrified of Broly.

Tarble comforted her as he turned to us.

"He's the legendary super saiyan isn't he Bardock?" I asked Bardock.

"Yes. And Paragus is able to control him with a specific remote he had a squid scientist create." Bardock explained.

So that was the guy that tried to keep me away.

He must have known the power Broly could increase to and didn't want me to get hurt.

"Fasha there also is something else I need to tell you…" Bardock said.

"What is it?" I said interested.

"Broly and Goku are not the only super saiyans. I am a super saiyan also." Bardock confessed.

"What?" Tarble said in surprise.

"Bardock had already told us that." Tora said as Borgos nodded.

"And why wasn't I told about this?" I asked mad at Bardock.

"I'm sorry Fasha." Bardock said.

"Is there anything else I shouldn't know about? Um?" I said still mad.

"Vegeta is also a super saiyan." Goku added.

Bardock just turned to Goku.

"That's great." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm going back to the palace." I said still angry at the secrets they kept from me.

I took off as I flew back to the palace.

As I flew no body decided to follow me.

Bardock POV

That was great. Now I upset Fasha. Ugh.

I thought as I layed on my bed in the palace.

Krillin had taught me some things a while ago but I was afraid to tell Fasha about them.

I knew Fasha hated being kept in the dark, so why did I do it? Why did I insist on not telling her?

The sun shined through the window as it got my attention.

It was probably time to get up.

I got up and got dressed then I walked out of my room not bothering to check on Fasha.

I walked around the halls trying to find something.

Vegeta POV

That was it I was out of here. I walked towards the ship as Paragus followed Broly and I.

"Sir wait." Paragus said pleading.

The only thing I hated more than people that pleaded was saiyan's who pleaded.

"Wait, wait King Vegeta." Paragus said from behind me.

"Please don't go. Here me out." Paragus said as he ran from behind me.

I was done hearing this fool out. Paragus got in front of me as he got in my way. I had wasted enough of my time here.

"My lord, we've found him. We should be able to pin point his location tomorrow at the latest." Paragus said still sweating.

I groaned as I knew that Paragus was just lying to keep me here again. I walked forward as Broly stopped.

"Come on. What are you waiting for?" I asked as I turned around.

Broly seemed to be trembling. What was wrong with him?

"Kakarot." Broly managed to say through his shaking.

What does this have to do with Kakarot?

"Vegeta, Vegeta." Goku called as his voice echoed.

Goku's stomach growled as he laughed. Then Goku got serious again.

"Vegeta you don't have to go anywhere. The super saiyan you are looking for is right here." Goku said.

What! There is no way that could be right.

"Listen to him Vegeta." Bardock said from behind me.

I turned around and saw Bardock and his group there.

"Stay out of this. You guys have no idea what you are talking about." I said to the whole group.

These guys really were morons.

"Paragus why don't you tell Vegeta here that Broly is the legendary super saiyan." Goku suggested.

"Vegeta he must be confused." Paragus said facing me.

"That's proposerious not to meantion completely impossible my lord." Paragus said to me.

"Look at him, he has less power than I do. The boy is pitiful can't you see that?" Paragus said making a good point.

I still had seen a weaker saiyan, Tarble is the weakest saiyan I had ever meet.

"Lets drop this nonsense and return to your palace." Paragus suggested.

I was going to when I heard someone.

"Father!" Trunks called as he flew through the sky.

"Don't listen to him. This so called planet Vegeta is nothing but a fake, an illusion. Just look at that!" Trunks shouted as he gestured to the city.

"Ruins. He didn't build this for you. Paragus twisted everything you see here using these disadvantaged people." Trunks said as Krillin and Gohan flew in with children.

"They'll tell you everything." Trunks said.

One of the children pointed at Broly in fear.

"That's him! That's the one that destroyed our home planet." The alien kid shouted.

I couldn't believe it.

"You tricked me." I said solemnly as I turned to Paragus.

"It's about time your spoiled miniskul brain figured it all out." Paragus said insulting me.

"Your son is most certainly right Vegeta. This meaningless place has no value to me." Paragus said turning his back on me.

"It's been miserable here putting up this little charade. But do you want to know what I really care about?" Pargaus said pointing to me.

"It's a little sphere in the south galaxy called Earth!" Paragus shouted.

I couldn't believe this guy actually was able to trick me.

Bardock POV

So the truth finally comes to light. I had a feeling that Vegeta didn't order Shugesh to attack me. Paragus only told Shugesh that Vegeta commanded him to have me killed.

"There you are." A voice said from behind me.

Speak of the devil.

"Oh hey Shugesh." I said casually without turning around.

"Bardock. You knew that Shugesh was here?" Tora asked me.

"Well I found out when he tried to kill me." I said to Tora.

"He tried to do what?" Tora said as was in shock.

"I know you are a higher class now Shugesh but even you must know that you couldn't take Bardock." Tora said to Shugesh.

Shugesh snorted.

"I serve King Vegeta loyally. Unlike you traitors." Shugesh said back.

"This is about losing our saiyan culture. You are all becoming too human." Shugesh said explaining why he was doing this.

I guess Shugesh got me there, I was becoming more humane but that didn't necessarily mean it was a bad thing.

"I will keep our saiyan ways." Shugesh said not willing to change his mind.

"If you want to throw your culture aside then fine but don't expect me to follow you." Shugesh said us.

I focused back on Vegeta hearing everything I wanted to hear from Shugesh.

Paragus' laugh broke up the conversation and drew us back to Paragus.

"A lush green healthy planet, the most beautiful in the cosmos." Paragus said describing Earth.

"You have no idea how long I've wait for the right time to reestablish saiyan dominance." Paragus said as he paced around.

"You think I want the Earth to look like this!" Paragus said gesturing to the planet we were on right now.

"A barren wasteland littered with battle scars and rubble…of course not. Which is why I decided to this elaborate rues!" Paragus said explaining why he did this.

"An imaginary town for an imaginary prince. Oh how your Father would be laughing at you right now" Paragus said mocking Vegeta.

"Oh and just one more thing I forgot to meantion to you fools." Paragus said throwing his arm to his side.

"I also choose this planet because I a few short hours it will collide with comet Camorie, an astanomical object of colossal proportions." Paragus said.

Comet Camorie? That did not sound good at all.

"And when you're gone our rule over Earth or any planet will go completely uncontested." Paragus said as he backed up to Broly.

I was not going to loss my home again.

Goku and I would fight to stop this guy with all our might.

I wished I hadn't got Fasha mad at me; I was going to need her help.

All of us stood there as we were finally ready to finally face this monster.

* * *

With Paragus's plan unveiled what will happen to our friends? Will they be able to face this legend come to life? Find out next time when Broly's full power is finally showed to the whole universe.


	5. Chapter 5: Broly unleashed

My computer is being a douche. I hate trying to control this thing; it's like trying to tame a bull. Any who moving on. Read, Review, keep following.

* * *

Bardock POV

I saw Broly's facial expressions change. I also felt this energy rising.

Broly gasped as he tried to control himself. Paragus looked at his hand as he tried to control Broly. I knew it wouldn't work.

Broly already had his sights set on Goku.

"Kakarot" Broly said as he began to walk forward towards Goku.

"Broly" Paragus said letting Broly pass through.

I got my guard ready.

"Broly no. Don't waste your time on him." Paragus said as Broly continued to walk.

Yellow energy formed around Broly as he yelled "Kakarot" again.

Then he went super saiyan as his hair turned blue.

Blue? This saiyan really was special.

"No. I don't think so. This saiyan is mine." Vegeta said eager to test his powers.

"Vegeta no." Borgos said as he tried to grab him.

Vegeta took off into the air as Borgos missed.

Vegeta's hair turned gold as he flew at the legendary saiyan. Vegeta's kick hit perfectly on his neck. But Vegeta bounced off, as Broly didn't even pay attention to the hit.

"Ha Ha. I did you see that Borgos?" Tora said laughing.

"I guess you aren't so great after all Vegeta." Tora said mockingly.

"Kakarot" Broly yelled this time more angry.

"Wow Vegeta's attack was like nothing to him." Goku said admiringly.

I had to admit he was pretty impressive.

Goku then jumped backwards to gain more ground.

"Lets get something straight some friends call me Kakarot but I'm Goku. And I'm not your friend." Goku told Broly.

Paragus laughed as he saw Broly's goal.

"Well I might not have to wait for the comet to see you die, it seems Broly has other plans for you. Broly attack!" Paragus commanded hungry for revenge.

But Paragus's control glowed a purple. More and more energy formed around Broly.

"Ah!" Vegeta shouted as he formed a blue energy ball in his hand.

"King Vegeta, please stop this!" Shugesh said as he flew up to Vegeta.

"Don't tell me what to do." Vegeta shouted back.

Then Vegeta shot the blast at Broly.

"No wait" Goku said as he tried to tell Vegeta something.

The blast exploded onto Broly's back as Broly continued to walk.

No way. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Paragus flew backwards from the force of the blast, as I was able to stand my ground. Broyl was left in a crater the blast doing nothing to him.

"That was intense. How could it have not hurt him?" Shugesh asked in surprise.

This was like nothing I had ever seen before.

Broly stopped as veins in his eyes could be seen. Broly leaned his head to the sky and yelled with all he had.

Green energy formed around him as he wailed. The green energy was like a fog.

The ground shook, as my friends knew even without their scouters that the energy was great.

Even if a scouter was able to read that amount of power, I wouldn't want to see it.

"Easy, easy. Calm down Broly, you'll destroy the planet." Paragus warned.

"Enough Broly. I said stop." Paragus said as he stuck his remote out.

Lightning flashed across the sky as Broly laughed like a true maniac.

The sight was horrific. I was glad Fasha wasn't here to see it.

Broly leaned his head to the sky and then screamed as his eyes turned a sick green and overflowed with power.

The remotes on his body were destroyed as he burst into pure energy.

When Broly was finished it revealed that his body had changed a great deal.

Broly had abnormal muscles even for a saiyan. His eyes were completely white as his pupils were gone. His hair changed into a vibrant gold shade.

Vegeta fell to the ground as Shugesh ran to his aid. Vegeta panted in fear.

"He's the one. The saiyan of legend." Vegeta said as he implied the story every saiyan was told in the dark times.

A few years ago I thought it was just a story to tell frightened children to help restore their hope.

Now I knew, there was nothing made up about it.

"You Kakarot. I choose you to be the first of my victims." Broly said pointing at my son.

Then my grandson flew in the way as he blocked the monster.

"No you don't" Gohan said defending my son.

Broly yelled as he took off. Goku pushed Gohan out of the way.

Broly charged through them. Then he fired a blast at Gohan who was on the ground.

Goku grabbed Gohan off the ground and saved his life as they ran through the trees.

"He's the legendary super saiyan." Vegeta said still shocked.

"Vegeta!" A voice called.

"Are you okay?" Tarble asked as he settled down next to Vegeta.

Gure was also there. They obviously heard the noise.

But why wasn't Fasha here? I didn't have time to wait for her.

"He's fine just spooked." I said to Tarble.

"I'm going to go help my son and grandson." I said as I took off after then.

Trunks flew next to me as he also saw the danger.

I hoped I knew what I was getting myself into.

Tarble POV

Vegeta just sat there. This was nothing like the Vegeta I knew.

"He'll kill us." Vegeta said hopelessly.

"He'll kill all of us. I've heard stories but I never thought he existed." Vegeta said groveling on his knees.

"Come on Vegeta get up." I said trying to get my brother up of the ground.

"It makes sense that only you would feel the true deep and magnitude of Broly's power." Paragus said joining in.

"Go on. Say it Vegeta, Broly the legend. Now he is free." Paragus said scaring my brother even more.

"Stop it!" I yelled to Paragus.

"Broken from my control, anyone's control, he has become what I was honored and afraid he would become. The true super saiyan, a killing machine!" Paragus said in delight.

"He wont stop now, not until he has destroy this entire planet then the next until we reach our new home world." Paragus said aloud so everyone could hear.

"I said knock it off." I said angrier this time.

Paragus turned to me as he heard my outburst.

"You could never know how much Broly and I hated your father, the king." Paragus said now talking to me.

"When he was born the doctor's quickly informed King Vegeta about Broly's unusual power." Paragus explained.

"Your father was afraid Broly would become too much of a threat to him." Paragus said.

"We were left to die and thrown out like garbage. Ironically enough the same day Frieza would have our planet." Paragus said.

I couldn't believe my father…throwing people out like garbage? I never knew he was so cruel.

"But not us we survived. Somehow Broly harnessed his inner power and liberated us from the blast." Paragus said explaining how he survived planet Vegeta being destroyed.

"Since then I had lived only for revenge, if not for King Vegeta. Then the next best thing…his sons." Paragus said.

So this was the only reason he sent us here. He only wanted us to here so we could die.

"You will now have to experience the pain and fear we endured for so long and then you will both die." Paragus said smiling wickedly.

Bardock POV

I saw Goku shield his son from a blast as he took the hit.

Goku danced around on fire as he tried to put out the flames.

Broly still attacked as Goku, Gohan, and Trunks retreated into the forest.

Broly laughed as he threw blast in every direction.

Even innocent slaves were not safe. Broly whipped out tons of the alien species.

Broly laughed as they burned alive.

"If you wish not to fight back I understand. But I'm going to destroy this planet no matter what." Broly said to the others.

I wasn't going to run away.

"No you won't" Goku said as he came back to fight.

Then Goku got in his stance and turned super saiyan.

Broly grinned at the sight of one super saiyan. I turned super saiyan next as I stood next to Goku.

After I did that Gohan flew down next to me and amazingly turned super saiyan.

Wow…I only thought Goku and I could turn super saiyan. But now I found out Vegeta and my grandson, Gohan, could turn super saiyan.

I was ready to make my move when trunks came down and turned super saiyan.

The boy's power caused his jacket to rip off and disintegrate.

So it was four normal super saiyans versus one legendary super saiyan.

Let's test if this legend really stands a chance.

* * *

Our heroes are ready to fight. But do they really stand a chance? Is this Legendary Super Saiyan truelly the strongest? What will become of Bardock and his crew? Find out next time when Broly unleashes hell.


	6. Chapter 6: Making your mark

I got 330 dollars from working today. I guess working hard does help you, hehe. In other news 4th of July is also coming up. Hurray America. Well moving onto the story.

* * *

Tarble POV

I saw all of them power up. They really are amazing.

I just wished there was some way I could help.

Shugesh and I stood there, as we had no idea how both of us could help.

Suddenly as Vegeta saw them power up he stood up.

"What the…" Vegeta said as he walked a few feet.

"Are they completely insane?" Vegeta said questioning there mental health.

"He's the most powerful saiyan in all of history." Vegeta said knowing that they couldn't win.

Paragus slowly walked next to my brother.

"Watch closely Vegeta cause massacres like this are rarely seen…even by saiyan eyes." Paragus said as he chuckled.

I had seen saiyan massacres before and they were terrible. Something more terrible then that, I couldn't even imagine the sight.

I felt someone pull on my pant leg as I remembered that Gure was still here. I looked down and saw that my wife was petrified.

She was shaking immensely. I should have never brought her here. I was going to take her back to the palace. When I felt confliction.

They might need my help; if I'm not here then something terrible might happen. Paragus smiled as he saw my decision. He knew I couldn't leave.

"Stay here" I told Gure.

Gure looked like she was in tears. She knew that going out there was like a death wish.

But I had to try.

I took off in the direction as I left her there.

Fasha POV

I lazily lied on the bed, as I didn't want to talk to anyone.

Bardock was a super saiyan? And so was Vegeta?

Who else was super saiyan, Borgos, Tora? Maybe it was Shugesh.

I had to get myself together now. You are just thinking too much, calm down Fasha. I took a deep breath as I heard someone enter my room. I was too lazy to lock the door.

"Hey" Krillin said as he entered the room.

"Get up come one let's go." Krillin said pulling me by the arm trying to get me out of bed.

I didn't budge from my lying position.

"We have to go now." Krillin said to me.

"Why should I?" I asked still staring at the ceiling.

Then the whole castle shook.

I flung myself out of bed as I felt the attack.

"What the?" I said as I looked out the window.

There were multiple energies and they were colliding. They far surpassed my own.

Bardock had to be one of them. Bardock may have lied to me but I wasn't going to just leave him. I turned back to Krillin.

"I'm going." I said to him.

"Yeah! That's the spirit." Krillin said cheerfully.

I smiled back at him as jumped out the window and took off.

"Good luck Fasha" Krillin yelled to me from the window.

For what I was getting myself into I knew I would a whole lot more then luck.

Bardock POV

Broly charged at us as he torn up the ground beneath him with his massive power. Goku threw a wild punch as we fought through the flying rocks.

The punched missed as Broly backhanded him. Then with great reflexes Broly kicked Gohan in the face causing him to fly backwards.

Trunks came from above as Broly turned around and upper- cutted the teen saiyan.

I had to hit him now and fast. Broly was open for a split second then he quickly hit me with as elbow. The hit had so much power yet was so fast. I couldn't believe the power of Broly. Everyone went flying, as the brief seconds that everything happened in were gone.

The ground crumbled as I tried to avoid being crushed under all the rocks. All four of us flew down in the canyon as we tried to avoid the falling rocks. Broly trailed behind us as the barrier appeared again.

The barrier destroyed the narrowing rocks as he laughed enjoying his great power. All of us flew out of the canyon, as I knew this method wasn't working.

We were going to have to come up with a better plan. My body steamed as even my super saiyan form was no match for this monster. Broly slid to a stop as he exited the canyon.

"You think running away will do you any good? Do you really believe you have enough power to beat me?" Broly said surprised.

"Eh. Broly you surprised me." Goku said in his stance still.

"So I'd say you won the first round." Goku admitted.

"But now it's time for round two." Goku said narrowing his eyes.

I saw someone come from the sky.

It was Fasha!

I couldn't believe she actually showed up.

I turned and also saw Roshi come down the mountainside and fall on his face. The other alien species came tumbling on top of him.

Then last Oolong came as Broly turned to face the group. Oolong got scared as he tried to run away but got caught as he ran on top of Krillin's baldhead.

"Uh hey Krillin" Gohan said turning to see him.

"What's up and where's Master Roshi?" Goku asked.

Fasha came down as she obviously was with the others.

"Hey Fasha. About the secret thing…" I said to her.

"It's alright Bardock." Fasha said forgiving me.

"Even if secrets were kept I want you know that I still care about you." Fasha said to me.

"I care about you too Fasha." I said to her.

"That's why I don't want you to get hurt." I explained to her.

"I'm staying and that's that." Fasha said stubbornly.

When Fasha had her goal set on something she never gave up.

"Alright I'm here, I'm here." Roshi said bursting out of the pile.

Broly's smile disappeared as he stared at the old man.

"I thought you could use some of my help so…" Roshi said as he got into a stance.

Then his clothes ripped off as he grew huge muscles.

Wow jeez. I didn't expect that from a human, especially an old man.

"Roshi?" Goku said confused.

"Broccoli just give it up." Roshi said saying his name wrong.

"It's all over." Roshi said tough.

Roshi panted as he then did a flurry of hand signs. Roshi then put on a mask as he changed his face every time he put on the mask.

What was he doing?

Was he trying to stall for time? Or was he really that stupid?

"Hey Goku I think he's a little sick from our flight here." Krillin said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh look." Broly said as he saw the group of aliens in the corner.

"The little slaves decide to be brave." Broly said.

"I noticed that you love to look up in the sky at your silly old planet." Broly said turning his back on the group.

"You're probably dreaming you can go back there some day." Broly said.

Where was he going with this?

"But it's just a dream!" Broly said as an energy ball formed in his hand.

Broly spun around as he launched an attack at the people. The blast curved as it went up into the sky.

He curved the attack on purpose? Why would he do that? The blast flew high into the sky as it went into orbit.

"What's he doing?" A child asked.

Then with a green flash of light up in the sky the planet was gone.

"Whoops did I just blow it up." Broly said cruelly.

Broly then proceeded to laugh at the now homeless people. Like a true saiyan, he was cruel and malicious.

Gohan and Fasha stared in horror as Fasha dropped to her knees.

She obviously was remembering how Frieza destroyed our planet. I saw tear droplets fall to the ground as Fasha began to cry.

"He's…he's pure evil" Gohan said aloud as he read all of our thoughts.

"If we let this dirt bag live, he'll continue to destroy the universe." Trunks said ready to take action.

Broly continued to laugh as he turned back to face us.

"Krillin I need you to get everyone out of here." Goku said to Krillin.

"Go, go now. You too Roshi." Goku said as Broly looked like he was ready to resume the fight.

Everyone slowly retreated as they slinked back into the canyon.

"You guys please don't do anything stupid." Krillin said to us as he then ran away.

Broly charged at Goku, Gohan and Trunks when I stayed by Fasha's side.

"We need your help Fasha." I said trying to get her to fight with us.

Fasha turned he head to face me. I extended my hand to her.

"We have to protect our new home." I said to her.

Fasha smiled as she took my hand. I pulled her up to her feet.

"That jerk is going to pay from making me cry." Fasha said wiping her eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh.

I heard crashing noises and when I turned around I saw Broly kick my son overhead and into a wall.

"No!" I yelled as I charged at Broly.

Then Broly disappeared.

I had to find him, now.

Tarble POV

I flew through the city as I tried to find Goku and the others.

Where could they be?

Then as I looked down I saw a gold energy floating through the city.

It was Gohan!

"Gohan!" I yelled to him.

Gohan didn't respond, as he didn't seem to here me.

Then out of nowhere Broly jumped out of a wall.

Broly grabbed Gohan's face and smashed it into a wall. Broly dragged Gohan across the wall then decided to let him go. Broly then jumped into a building as he carelessly destroyed it with one blast.

The blast sent Gohan flying as he hit another wall. The force from Gohan running into it a second time made the abandoned building permanently scarred.

Bardock, Goku, Trunks, and Fasha flew together as Broly ambushed them.

Broly swatted Bardock and Fasha aside then clothes lined Goku and Trunks. I had to help them; at this rate they would all be dead. I flew down as I contemplated if it really was worth it.

Could I really help them? I couldn't even match the power of Frieza.

Broly dragged them through a building. As he pushed through the building he let Goku drop.

Trunks was still pulled along as I tried the best I could to keep up with them.

I was going as fast as I could yet I still couldn't go fast enough to stop Broly.

Broly hit Trunks into a highway as the highway bent to Broly's will.

Trunks hit the wall as he slumped over.

I finally caught up to Broly as I tried to get him by surprise.

I hit Broly in the back, as my punch did nothing. Broly turned around and faced me.

I stared in horror as Broly moved quickly to me. He stopped inches in front of me as a blast formed from his chest. The blast hit me point blank and I dropped from the sky.

I didn't even come close to beating him. I dropped as I my body refused to give me control.

I hated myself for being so weak.

Then I hit the ground and everything went black.

Bardock POV

I got up as I searched around for Goku. I found Goku as he lied on the ground. I dropped down next to him wondering if he really was dead. Then Goku sprung to life.

"Gohan!' Goku yelled as he did a spring jump to get up.

"Eh" Goku said as he saw something.

I turned around and saw the same thing he did. Gohan was crushed against a building, the giant crater made it obvious Broly had done it.

Gohan hung there with his eyes closed. His neck collar stuck on a piece of debriee as it kept him from falling.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled as he ran to him.

Damn it Goku, we need a plan. Running in like this will get us both killed.

Broly came out of now where as he blocked Goku's path. As I thought Goku's scream alerted Broly we were here.

Broly shot point blank as the energy exploded against Goku's body.

Goku flew backwards as I rushed Broly seeing no other way of attack. As I run I saw Fasha come up from behind him.

I punched Broly but as Broly did was grab me by the arm. Then Broly lifted me into the air as he spun to his other side. Fasha was caught off guard as Broly threw me down on top of her.

We both crashed into the ground as we traveled down a few feet in the ground until we stopped. I lied on top of her as pieces of rock fell down on us.

Broly was a brute. He had such power; even for a saiyan he had overwhelming power.

My super saiyan form was useless. I felt even worse knowing that Fasha had to fight Broly without a super form.

I got out of the crater as Fasha lied there. Fasha couldn't take this type of punishment. I had to go help Goku without her help.

Goku rushed Broly as Broly shot multiple times. Goku tried to run through them as I could see the pain the blast inflicted.

"Why don't you give up?" Broly asked as he charged another attack.

Goku put down his guard.

"I never really learned how to." Goku said making a tired face.

Goku was defenseless as the blast hit and carried him into a collapsed building.

I rushed as I was coming to charge blindly at Broly again. But then something caught my attention. Broly was panting.

Was he getting tired?

Broly then straightened out his back and yelled. Broly took off I the air as the shield covered him.

"No you don't." I said aloud as I fired blast at the floating Broly.

The blast did nothing as he continued to rise.

"I'll blow you away." I said as I formed a giant ball in my hand.

"This ends now!" I shouted as I gave it everything I had.

The blue ball charged at Broly as it collided with the shield.

Come on break through.

Then I saw that nothing had happened. No, that was my most powerful attack. Broly screamed as he reached high up in the sky. Green sound waves came to him as his energy raised even more. This had to be a dream. This had to be. The shield caused energy blast to fly in every direction. The balls leveled mountains as an explosive wave formed around the buildings.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said aloud.

The explosive wave hit me as I was sent tumbling across the ground, as I tumbled I heard Fasha screaming.

Fasha's body flew and rammed into me.

We both tumbled as I lost control of everything. All I could see now was green chaos.

This was a nightmare, but I wasn't sleeping.

Tora POV

"We are all dead." Vegeta said still on his knees.

"Enough of this pity party!" I yelled extremely pissed off at Vegeta.

At first seeing him like this was comical now it was getting annoying as hell.

I reached to grab Vegeta from the arm but someone blocked me. Shugesh grabbed my arm, as I was about to pull Vegeta up.

"No one touches the king." Shugesh told me.

"I'm ending this Shugesh." I told him.

"Vegeta get up now!" I commanded Vegeta.

Then I reached with my other hand. Shugesh let go off my hand. Finally, now it was time to…

Then I felt a sting across my face. I stumbled as I tried to get my footing.

Shugesh stood there as he shook his hand. I spit blood out of my mouth, as I detested my friend.

"You wanna go Shugesh?" I yelled at him.

"What do you think a punch to the face means? I want to be your frie…" Shugesh said as I hit him in the chest cutting him off.

Shugesh got angry and hit back.

I blocked the second hit and kicked at his face. Shugesh got hit and then bounced back at me.

Shugesh disappeared as he came from behind me. Shugesh grabbed me from the back of the head and then head butted me.

I lurched forward as Shugesh hit me again with an axe handle. I stumbled forward as I caught myself with my hands.

I did a handstand and then flipped back on my feet. Shugesh punched from behind as I blocked the hit with my forearm. We both glared at each other. As we both waited for each other.

"Enough!" Borgos said to us.

"Stay out of this, Borgos." I said to him, Borgos grinded his teeth as he heard my command.

Shugesh and I broke the deadlock as we squared each other in the eyes.

"Low class trash." Shugesh spat at me.

"High class, pompous ass." I spat back at him.

Both of us charged at each other as I tackled Shugesh to the ground.

I punched Shugesh on the ground as Shugesh tried to block himself.

I barraged Shugesh in the face as his blocking failed. I let loose as I continued to punch him in the face.

"Stop!" A female voice called out.

I continued to hit Shugesh as a hand grabbed me trying to get me to stop.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at the person.

My rage took over and I backhanded the person without seeing whom it was.

Then I realized what I did as I turned my head to see who it was.

Gure sat on the ground with a bruise on her cheek.

I didn't mean it.

I got off Shugesh and took a look at what I had done. Gure looked up to me with hurt eyes.

I walked slowly as I tried to help the women. Borgos got in my way as he protected Gure.

I didn't mean to. I stared at Borgos as Borgos stood his ground.

I turned back to Shugesh as he got up from the ground.

Shugesh wiped the blood off his face. I couldn't stay here.

I took off as I flew away.

There was nothing else I could think of. I flew off to a destination I didn't know yet.

Fasha POV

I got up as I tried to move. It hurt to move so I just stayed in my sitting position.

I looked around as I saw the ravaged land. It was already a dump but now it looked even worse.

I turned and next to me I saw Bardock.

"Bardock" I said but there was no response.

His guy really was powerful. He managed to make me remember my lost loved ones and my destroyed planet.

All of this just brought back bad memories and pain.

"What's the problem Kakarot? Have you given up?" Broly asked Goku.

"You can say goodbye to your son." Broly said.

I wasn't going out like this. Broly reminded me of Amond and all the bad experiences I had.

I remembered Turles and the whole Crusher Corps crew. They were cruel and evil just like Broly. He had not only almost killed Bardock and Goku but he also reminded me off bad times.

He had made me cry and I never cry. He thought he would have his way with our planet and us.

Well he had another thing coming. I felt anger and rage.

Then I felt a strange feeling. It was warm it was anger. But then it disappeared.

This time when it came back it wasn't anger; it was something else.

It was a sense on justice.

I felt energy come through my body. It opened and flowed like a river.

I stood up as my body regained strength to fight again. I looked down at my hands and saw gold energy.

I knew what this was.

I looked up at my body and saw that my whole body was covered with the energy.

My hair must be gold and sticking up on its end. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Finally, I had become a super saiyan.

* * *

Fasha has finally transformed into a super saiyan. But will her form be enough? Can she stop this monster or she doomed to fail? What will happen to everyone? Find out next time when Broly's rampage continues.


	7. Chapter 7: A new player

I hope you guys are enjoying this sequel. I originally wasn't going to make a sequel. But you guys persuaded me to make another story. That's just a little back-story to this saga. Anyway moving onto the story.

* * *

Fasha POV

"Hey Broly" I said calling to him from the ground.

Broly looked down at me.

"Well, what is this?" Broly said.

"It seems you have reached a super saiyan." Broly pointed out.

"But it's going to take a lot more than that to kill me!" Broly yelled as he shot a blast at where I stood.

I moved hyper fast and dodged the blast.

Then I rushed at Broly as I punched at his chest.

My punches did not a lot to him but I could see a change.

Broly now was actually flinching a bit at my attacks. I could actually hurt this beast now, even though it was slightly.

I was just happy I could at least help now.

Broly hit back at me much stronger as I crashed through a building.

I got back up; I was surprised I was able to survive that.

I looked back at Broly. I knew I was going to regret this.

"Is that all you got?" I said as I taunted Broly.

Broly charged at me with rage.

If I couldn't kill Broly then I could at least stall for time.

Tarble POV

I got up as my head hurt.

My head was dizzy as I looked around. I knew that was a bad idea.

"Tarble!" I heard a distinct voice said.

I knew who that was. That was Gure.

But where was she?

Then I saw Borgos carrying her in the sky. Borgos and Gure dropped down next to me.

Gure ran to me and hugged my. I picked her up and hugged her back. I was so glad she was okay.

"Don't leave me again." Gure pleaded.

"I won't, I won't." I said back to her.

As I put her down I saw Borgos smiling at our moment.

I smiled back as I remembered it wasn't over yet.

"Broly…" I said as I looked around for him.

He didn't seem to be anywhere near here.

"Where is he?" I asked Borgos. Borgos pointed of in the distance.

There were explosions of green as buildings collapsed. That was definitely Broly.

I didn't know what to do.

"Let's go see if they need any help." I said to both my wife and my friend.

Borgos nodded as Gure held onto me.

We took off as we flew in the direction.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared.

Bardock POV

I woke up as I heard explosion. I looked up and saw Broly was attacking somebody.

But who was it? I looked and saw that the person had gold hair. It was a super saiyan.

I looked closer then I realized who it was.

It was Fasha!

She had become a super saiyan! That was great. So she actually had it in her after all. I was impressed. I got up to my feet, as I had to lean on something to keep myself up.

Broly knocked Fasha aside.

"Enough of this!" Broly yelled as he released a ball.

The ball flew at Gohan as Gohan hung there helplessly.

Then a yellow energy ball collided with Broly's as it cancelled it out and both of the balls disappeared.

"What?" Broly asked surprised as the balls exploded in the distance.

Broly groaned as he turned to see who had fired the blast.

There perched on a pointed building was a caped figure. The cape moved aside as it revealed that is was the Namekian named Piccolo.

Oh right. I remember him from the time we fought Turles and the Crusher Corps.

"A little green bug had come to get squashed." Broly said to the Namekian.

"Do you usual pick on the children first?" Piccolo retorted.

Then Piccolo jumped off the pole as he flew through the sky.

"I do what needs to be done." Broly said turning his neck from side to side.

"What would you expect from a true freak." Broly said calling himself a freak.

Broly laughed as he enjoyed his own comment.

Piccolo then took Gohan off the wall and laid him on the ground.

"Gohan…wake up, eat." Piccolo said as he gave Gohan a senzu bean.

Those things really did help in these types of situations. Gohan ate and then shortly after opened his eyes.

"Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

As Gohan got more awake he realized it really was Piccolo.

"Piccolo you're here!" Gohan said happy.

Fasha got back and fought Broly more. Broly chased Fasha as she run away.

Now I get what she was doing. She was stalling for us. She really was brave.

Piccolo then flew over to Goku. I joined him as he gave a bean to Goku also.

"Aw now that hit the spot." Goku said, as he felt better.

"I'd be dead if you hadn't shown up." Goku said to Piccolo.

"And how in the world did you figure out we were all the way here?" Goku said asking a good question.

"I'd heard you and King Kai." Piccolo said.

I thought only Goku could here King Kai?

"I can't help but listen in. With my ears I can hear everything in the universe." Piccolo said over complementing himself.

Now I doubt that. Then Piccolo had his attention drawn away as he saw something.

"I could feel his power all the way from the look out." Piccolo said as all of us stared at Broly in the distance.

"It's the kinda power that gives you chills because you had never felt anything like it before." Piccolo said speaking the truth.

That was for sure, this was like nothing I had ever encountered before and I had been in tons of fights.

"You're not just fighting a saiyan, you are fighting a monster." Piccolo said.

Piccolo flew off as he also gave a senzu bean to Trunks.

I hoped all of us would be able to take Broly.

Shugesh POV

Everyone left me. Meh, I didn't need them anyway.

Paragus looked over as he had his back turned on me.

"The time has finally come." Paragus said as he looked at Comet Camorie.

"This planet will soon be shattered into millions of pieces." Paragus said.

I didn't care about this planet; I only cared about keeping my king safe.

"Look at it this way Vegeta, at least your fear of dieing will be over." Paragus said to him.

If Paragus thought I was going to let Vegeta stay here he was wrong.

I would have to find a ship and fast.

Fasha POV

I was getting tired. Soon everyone flew up to the sky and joined me. Bardock tossed be a senzu bean as I ate it and regained my strength again.

"Congrats on becoming a super saiyan, Fasha." Bardock said to me as he transformed into his form.

"Thanks but we can celebrate when his punk is dead." I said back to him.

Broly chuckled a bit.

"If you had just let me kill you all before you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now." Broly said.

Oh right, like we were going to sit by and let ourselves be killed.

"You are all complete and utter waste of saiyan blood." Broly said insulting us.

Goku charged at Broly and began to start attacking him. All his attacks missed as Broly casually leaned to avoid the hits.

Piccolo yelled as he joined in as well. Now both Piccolo and Goku were missing.

Broly grabbed both Piccolo and Goku by the necks. Broly threw them aside as Trunks and Gohan fired blast at the monster.

The blast hit as Broly just dropped down to the ground.

Piccolo, Bardock and I charged at Broly.

As Broly landed to the ground he lifted his head up and hit Piccolo.

I tried to stop but ended up falling into the ground as Bardock managed to stop in time.

Piccolo spun in the air and landed on the ground hard. Trunks and Gohan flew by as Broly closed lined them both.

Broly ran towards Piccolo on the ground. Bardock got in front of him as he shot an energy ball. Broly swatted the blast aside as he continued to run at Piccolo.

Broly then kicked Piccolo off the ground as he got to him. As Piccolo was launched in the air by the kick Broly shot a ball at him.

It hit Piccolo as he was carried out of sight, a crash was heard as Piccolo was crushed into something.

I couldn't even see where he went.

Shugesh POV

I stood around as blast was heard a few feet away. I turned and looked over the new edge.

Then a green arm came out of the crater and grabbed my foot.

"What the?" I said as the green man crawled out.

Who the heck was this guy? As the guy got up I kicked his hand off my foot.

"It's no use this is the end." King Vegeta said.

The green man was about to grab Vegeta as I got in the way.

The green man just swatted my hand aside. Fine I guess I will see what this is all about. The green alien grabbed Vegeta by the hair and forced my king to look him in the eyes.

"What do you think you are doing? Why don't you stop crying like a baby and fight like a man." The green man said.

"Why? What for? Broly is unbeatable." Vegeta said telling the truth.

"You call yourself the prince of saiyans?" The green man said as he carried my king away.

"What are you doing? What is your name?" I asked demanding an answer.

"I'm Piccolo and I'm going to show your prince something." Piccolo said as he continued to drag Vegeta away by his hair.

I followed Piccolo closely as I still didn't trust him.

As we got there, there was Bardock and the others fighting Broly.

Tora and Borgos were missing but Fasha and Bardock were there. Bardock and the others were being beat down by the monster.

"We must escape. This is a fight we can't win." Vegeta said.

I would have to agree with Vegeta. There was no way this could end in victory.

"It doesn't matter if we don't escape." Piccolo said.

"If we don't defeat him now he will destroy the entire universe." Piccolo explained.

"But there's no point in fighting him." Vegeta said back.

"He's the legendary super saiyan." Vegeta said.

"I can't believe how cowardly you are acting, Vegeta." Piccolo spat at him.

"Just stand clear of the true warriors." Piccolo said as he dropped my king.

I flew down as I tried to catch him. I caught him and then rested him down on the ground.

"He'll kill us all." Vegeta said not encouraging me.

Fasha POV

Broly hit Goku and he flew across the sky. Goku got to his feet as he tried to catch his breath.

This wasn't working; even in my new form I could do nothing. Then I saw somebody in the sky.

It was actually multiple people.

It was Borgos, Tarble and Gure. They dropped down as they landed next to me.

"Hi" Borgos said simply to me.

"Hey Borgos" I said smiling back.

"We came to help." Tarble explained.

I heard explosions as Broly was firing away again. I saw that Goku was fighting Broly again.

"Hey why what do you say you give us a handicap?" Goku said as he was hit with the blast.

"Is that other word for coffin?" Broly laughed as he continued to fire.

Purple smoke cover the place as Broly's attacks hit.

I couldn't see anything in the smoke. I looked next to me and I couldn't even see the people next to me.

"You guys?" I asked as I turned around to see if I could find them, still nothing.

Then the smoke started to clear away.

I regained my vision as I saw a bright light. I jumped out of the way as I dodged the blast.

"NO!" I heard Tarble cry out.

I wondered what he was yelling about then the smoke fully cleared away.

My question was answered as I saw somebody on the ground.

I looked on the ground and saw the small body there.

I knew that body.

My eyes grew, as I knew whom it was.

It was Gure!

* * *

With that Broly has claimed another innocent victim. How much people will this monster hurt until he is satisfied? Who will be his next victim? What does Tarble plan to do? Find out next time when Vegeta finally decides to take action.


	8. Chapter 8: Running out of time

Does anyone even read anything up here anymore? Oh, never mind.

* * *

Fasha POV

"No!" Tarble yelled as he ran to his injured wife.

Tarble bent down next to his wife.

"Gure…" Tarble said trying to get her to answer back.

There was no answer.

"Gure come on." Tarble said desperately.

"We are going to go back home, Gure." Tarble said to her.

"We can have all the good times we used to have." Tarble said.

I frowned as I saw Tarble breaking down.

"Yeah we can live together and meet all of Vegeta's family." Tarble promised her.

"We can be happy." Tarble said with tears in his eyes.

"We can…we can…" Tarbles said trying to come up with something else.

Tarble didn't say anything else as he just cuddled Gure's head next to him.

Tears fell on her face, as she still didn't open her eyes. To see Tarble break down like that was heart breaking.

"Aw. I didn't know you cared so much about her." Broly said fake acting like he cared.

"Oh well. You could always get a new one." Broly said. Broly then laughed at Tarble's sadness.

Borgos and I glared at Broly full of hate.

Tarble heard the comments as he rested Gure's head down on the ground. Tarble stood up from his kneeling position as tears still fell from his face. Tarble turned around to face Broly.

"I will never forgive you!" Tarble yelled as he charged at the monstrous saiyan.

Tarble charged as Broly hit him in the face.

Tarble spiraled out of control as he hit a building. The building collapsed on top of him as Broly laughed some more.

Borgos and I charged at Broly but Broly released two energy balls that rammed into us.

We both were sent flying away as I got out from under the ball.

The ball flew off in the distance and exploded.

I turned back but already saw Broly was back to destroying. It's like he never tires out.

Bardock POV

I watched as Broly chased my son down.

My son slowly walked out of the smoke as Broly trailed behind him. Goku got his hands into a formation.

I knew this formation…Krillin had showed me it. It was the Kamehameha.

"Kaaaa…" Goku began.

"Meeeeee"

"Haaaa"

"Meee"

"HAAAA!" Goku screamed as he released the blast point blank at Broly.

I felt the energy all the way from here.

That attack really was powerful. That should at least injure Broly.

Then the smoke cleared and Broly sat there uninjured.

I couldn't believe it!

Broly laughed as he sat there.

Goku was just as shocked as I was. Goku stood there as he trembled.

Broly then grabbed Goku by the head and picked him up.

"What was that supposed to be, Goku?" Broly asked by son as he dangled from his hand.

Then Broly dropped my son. Goku made a weird facial expression as he was dropped down.

This wasn't going to be pretty. I looked away from the attack.

As I looked away I saw Vegeta on top of a building.

What was he doing?

"It's like mere grunts fighting an entire army." Vegeta said talking to himself.

Vegeta clenched his fist as he raised his arms.

"I am prince Vegeta!" Vegeta yelled aloud.

Vegeta then screamed as he transformed into super saiyan.

Vegeta took off as I watched him flew down. Trunks appeared out of rubble as Vegeta flew past him.

"Get him dad!" Trunks cheered to him.

I might have misjudged Vegeta.

He had the true heart of a saiyan after all.

Fasha POV

I looked as I saw Vegeta fly at Broly.

Well what do you know? He was courageous after all.

"I am the ruler of all saiyan's even you Broly." Vegeta said to the behemoth.

"Then please try your best to make me kneel before you, ha." Broly retorted to him.

Vegeta's charging punch missed as Broly leaned back.

Vegeta did a backflip and kicked Broly on the neck. Broly still smiled as Vegeta landed.

Vegeta bounced back and hit Broly in the chin. Broly smiled again as he felt no pain.

Vegeta jumped back and shot a blast at Broly. The first blast did nothing as Broly continued to walk through it. Vegeta did a second blast, which also did nothing.

"Father!" Trunks yelled as he got in front of Vegeta.

Trunks took an upper cut, as Broly wanted him out of the way.

Trunks flew up into the air as Vegeta got clothes lined by Broly.

Broly dragged Vegeta until he ran into a wall. A huge crater formed in the wall, as I knew that must have hurt.

Broly continued to push Vegeta into the wall.

I flew down as I went to go help him.

"What finished already?" Broly asked Vegeta as he let go of his face.

Vegeta's super saiyan faded away as he slide down.

"So it's true." Broly started.

"You are all talk and no action." Broly said mocking him.

"A true piece of trash." Broly said as he let Vegeta fall down.

I sped up as I caught Vegeta from plummeting to his death.

Broly yelled as he powered up even more. Broly laughed as he enjoyed beating us to death.

It's like he had infinite power.

Shugesh POV

I sat around, as I had nothing to do.

Vegeta was surely dead. There was nothing I could do to stop Broly or Vegeta.

"There's only a few short hours until this planet and everyone on it is eradicated." Paragus said as he walked underneath me.

He obviously didn't see me sitting all the way up here.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this. But it must." Paragus said as he continued to walk.

I decided to follow Paragus.

"Now that I can't control my dear son Broly." Paragus said as he walked to a space pod.

"You are nothing to me. You are just a thought in the back of my head." Paragus said.

So Paragus was planning to just deceive me and then leave like nothing happened? He had some guts.

"I'm sorry son, but you'll die with this planet." Paragus said as he turned in the direction of his son.

Paragus then opened the hatch, as he was about to leave.

"Hey Paragus" I said as Paragus stopped in his tracks. Paragus turned around to face me.

"You leaving some where?" I asked.

"Oh it's you Shugesh. And yes I am leaving." Paragus told me.

"You are trash you know that." I said to him.

"What? That is no way to talk to your superior." Paragus scolded me.

"But you aren't my superior." I said smiling.

"You aren't even royalty." I said revealing his lie.

Paragus was now sweating.

"Maybe I'm not. But…" Paragus said as I cut him off.

"So that means that I'm not actually a commander now. Lower classes can't promote lower classes." I informed him.

"I know that." Paragus said looking away.

"Did Vegeta even order the command for me to kill Bardock? Or did you just make that up?" I asked.

"Of course what type of a question is that, I…" Paragus said as he stopped.

My smile grew bigger. I knew he was lying. I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Okay fine…" Paragus said.

"Yes there was no order from Vegeta. I made the whole thing up." Paragus confessed.

"But Bardock was sticking his nose where it didn't belong!" Pargaus yelled.

"Now if you excuse me. I am going to get off this planet." Paragus said as he walked closer to the pod.

"You are a true disgrace to the saiyans!" I shouted as energy built in my hand.

Paragus turned around to face me as I converted the energy in my hand into a beam.

I shot the beam, as Paragus wasn't strong enough to block the attack. The beam went through his chest as his armor and clothes were destroyed by it.

Paragus fell backwards as he fell on the side of the pod.

I casually walked up to the pod. Then I turned my head to face Paragus.

"You don't mind if I use this, right?" I asked Paragus not looking for an answer.

"How dare you!" Paragus shouted at me as blood poured from him.

I smiled and got inside the pod. I punched in the coordinates to Earth and then was ready to leave.

The hatch closed as it suddenly took off into the sky.

I flew away as I saw the comet about to hit the planet.

Broly and everyone were about to be destroyed.

I hoped they would forgive me in the afterlife.

* * *

The mastermind of the whole setup has gone down. With Shugesh leaving the Comet Camorie is about to strike. Can our heroes escape this disaster? Is Broly truly beatable? Can our heroes defeat Broly and escape the comet? Find out next time when Goku and friends fight Broly for what may be the last time.


	9. Chapter 9: New Divide

It's final fight time between Broly and Goku.

* * *

Tora POV

I sat on a rock as I just waited for the comet to come and kill me.

There was no way I could take on Broly if Bardock and the other super saiyans couldn't.

Then something got my attention. A saiyan space pod flew through the sky as it took off. I looked across the way and saw Paragus there bleeding on the ground.

"Get back here Shugesh!" Paragus yelled in pain.

Paragus rolled over as he tried to crawl away.

The cliff he was near was collapsing beneath him!

"Paragus!" I yelled trying to warn him.

But it was too late. The ground caved in as Paragus fell down. Paragus screamed as he plummeted to his death.

He fell into darkness as I sat there.

Shugesh had gotten away. Well that least that was good news.

I had to see if everyone else was all right.

I took off to go find my friends.

Bardock POV

I flew in the sky as I soon found Goku.

I saw Goku slowly walking to Broly.

Broly turned around as he saw Goku there. Broly glared at Goku angry.

"You scum." Broly said insulting Goku.

"Still have some fight left in you?" Broly asked.

Goku walked up closer, as he was not amused. I landed as I ran up next to Goku.

"You are not going to do this alone." I told my son.

If we were going down then we were going down together.

Fasha POV

I put Vegeta gently down as he landed there. Vegeta tried to get up but I knew he couldn't.

Bardock and Goku were out there.

I couldn't sit here. I had to do something.

But what could I do? There was nothing I could do to help us.

Maybe it was just finally over.

Bardock POV

There was Broly, standing above us on a ledge.

"Poor Goku. Still not comfortable with the idea of dieing." Broly said laughing.

I was comfortable with dieing but I wasn't coming all this way in my life just so it could be cut short by some freak.

Goku charged Broly as Broly also charged. Goku punched but Broly didn't even bother to dodge. Goku's punch did nothing as Broly hit back.

Goku was sent flying as I realized that this wasn't working.

We needed a different approach.

I got an idea.

I flew off as I was going to alert the others.

Fasha POV

I got into the sky when suddenly Bardock came by.

"Fasha" He said to me.

"Get everyone in one place." Bardock told me.

"Okay" I said back.

I went down and picked up Vegeta from the ground. I flew and tossed him down in a random place.

"Good" Bardock said to me.

"Now get everyone else." He commanded.

I nodded, as I understood.

I didn't know what Bardock was doing. But I hoped he knew what he was doing.

Tora POV

I flew down next to a Namekian. This Namekian was hurt badly. I had no idea how I could help. I wasn't a doctor.

"Tora!" Fasha said to me.

I turned around and saw he floating there in the sky.

"Get Piccolo and bring him next to Vegeta." Fasha told me.

"Alright" I responded to her.

I grabbed the demeaned alien and then brought him next Vegeta. Soon enough Bardock and Fasha started bringing all the people to one place.

One by one they all piled up. Then finally everyone was here.

"Alright everyone." Bardock said.

"To defeat Broly we need to work together." Bardock explained.

"I know you are all tired but we have to push through! You have to get up and fight!" Bardock commanded everyone.

"If we don't then Broly will destroy the whole universe! All of our homes will be gone!" Bardock yelled.

Vegeta was the first to his feet.

"I'm ready." Vegeta said.

"I'm with you father." Trunks said as he got up also.

The Namekian got up as he picked up Gohan and placed him on his feet.

Borgos stood there as he gave me a thumbs- up.

The last one to join us was Tarble. Tarble was sitting next to his unconscious wife.

Fasha came next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Tarble stared up at Fasha.

Fasha looked back as she knew we would need Tarble.

"Come on Tarble." Vegeta said to him.

"Okay." Tarble said as he turned to Vegeta.

Tarble turned back to Gure for a second and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Then Tarble got to his feet, ready to face Broly once and for all.

"Alright then…" Bardock said, as everyone was ready.

"Let's go help Goku and defeat this monster!" Bardock yelled as he led the charge.

All of us flew off, as I had no idea if this would work or not.

Bardock POV

We finally got there. Goku jumped backwards as he saw us.

"Ready to end this Goku?" I asked as I turned to my son.

"You bet." Goku said seriously.

I turned super saiyan as Fasha, Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta followed my lead.

Everyone gathered around Broly as Broly glared at all of us.

"What is this?" Broly asked frowning.

"Don't tell me you plant to attack me again?" Broly said grinning.

"I guess some people don't learn their lessons." Broly said to us.

"But this will be a lesson you will take to your grave!" Broly shouted.

I felt Broly's energy spike.

"Everyone hit Broly with the most powerful attack you have." I yelled to all my friends.

Everyone understood as they did what I said. I felt their powers grow.

I really hoped this works.

Goku walked next to me as he got into his Kamehameha stance.

"Kaaaammmeeee" Goku said as he gained energy in his hands.

It was time to end this.

I also got into the stance as I followed Goku as he recited the name of the attack.

I look around as I saw Piccolo put tow fingers on his forehead. Vegeta stuck out one hand as energy charged in his palm.

Gohan put his hands up as he charged his Masenko attack.

"Haaaammmmeeeee" I said as my attack still charged.

Fasha formed energy in her hand as Tarble did the same next to her.

Tora and Borgos both had energy balls in front of them as they didn't have any type of fancy moves.

Trunks did hand signs as immediately after he did that a fireball appeared in front of his hands.

"What?" Broly shouted.

"Where did this power come from?" Broly questioned.

"HAAAAAAA!" I yelled.

Everyone launched our blast at the same time.

Broly put up his shield just in time, as he was able to survive. The shield took the damage as all of us tried to push through.

I pushed harder as I could see that it was slightly cracking.

"No you don't." Broly said as he tossed energy balls out of his shield. His energy clashed with ours as both of us played tug of war with our energies.

Broly's was beating us. It couldn't end like this.

I yelled as put everything I had into my blast.

"Release everything you have!" Goku commanded us.

Everyone yeileded to his command as everyone gave it there all. I could see his shiled was breaking.

"No…" Broly said as he saw he was losing.

Broly tried to fight back but he was still losing.

With one last push we all were able to break Broly's shield.

The shield bursted as Broly took all our blast at the same time.

"Kakarot!" Broly screamed as he exploded.

Green energy flew in every direction as it poured out of his body.

The unlimited power of Broly degreased from his body. We all stood around as we watched out enemy be destroyed before our very eyes.

The great energy from Broly caused us to fly backwards.

We beat the legend.

I flew down into a pit, as I didn't try to stop myself.

But it was too bad we were going to die by Comet Camorie.

Fasha POV

I waited for the Comet to hit, but it never did.

I felt a flash of light as I opened my eyes.

Then I felt another person next to me. As I opened my eyes I saw that we were in a crowded space ship.

I looked around and saw everyone there. There was Goku, Bardock and all the others who helped destroy Broly. Even Krillin and all the others who had left were here.

I was relieved. Goku must have used that move that Bardock always told me about.

I also saw that Tarble was holding his wife in his arms. Gure opened her eys as she hugged Tarble.

I was glad that Gure was still alive.

I looked around as I smiled at a battle damaged Bardock.

Bardock smiled back to me, as he knew what happened.

Goku smiled also as he did a peace sign to everyone.

I was glad that Borgos, Tora and Bardock were safe.

Now we could finally live in peace.

Bardock POV

I did a head count as I noticed that Shugesh wasn't here. He probably got off the planet before it was destroyed.

Well all that didn't matter cause I knew we would come across him some day.

I looked out as I wondered what lied ahead of us. All I knew was that it was my life and I planned to keep it that way.

It was a startling sign that fate had finally found me.

I could wash my memories clean.

I could fill this hole and connect the space between. Let it be enough to reach the truth and lies.

As I watched the planet get destroyed I saw that there was nothing inside but memories left abandoned.

In every loss and every lie, in every truth that I denied. I could finally be clean.

The ship flew past the planet.

My home was gone; it could never be replaced.

But what I didn't now was home was where the heart was.

And my heart is with my son…Kakarot.

_**The glorious end**._

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this sequel. Special thanks to DBZ Chick4Ever and Ryo-chan wolfgirl for being the only ones to actually give me reviews for this story. Have a happy and safe forth of July. This is NewBlood7 signing off. Goodbye FanFiction community.


	10. Not writer's block, it burns!

Hello again my beloved followers.

I have been having writer's block recently. So I have decided to end this writer's block today.

I need to know your guys opinions.

I was wondering if I should continue my What if Sagas?

If you guys want me too then I was thinking either The Bojack Movie or the Cooler movie for the next installment.

_Or if not then I could always write on a different series. I am willing to write on a lot of things._

If you have an idea please reply to this post and I will see what I want to do.

Thanks for taking the time to read this.

I can't wait to see what you guess have to say.

Hope to see you guys soon.

* * *

Stay classy my internet friends. –NewBlood7


End file.
